The Apology
by duck2k
Summary: One of three parts. There are twelve winners of a tour of Foster's, and only one becomes a permanent resident.


**The Apology (Part I)**

It all started with winning a trip, and a tour of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. There were 11 other winners, but Duckman did not care. He wanted to accomplish two things while at Fosters. First, he wanted to meet the people and the friends he had watched and admired. The second and most important thing, Duckman wanted to apologize to Frankie Foster, the facilities manager. He doubted if Frankie would accept his apology, and he would be probably treated the same way as Mac's brother Terrence. Terrence was a human, and Duckman…well…a duck. He thought he would be treated below Terrence actually.

After arriving at their final destination, the twelve winners were picked up by the Foster's bus. It was Wilt doing the driving, which surprised the little group. "Frankie is getting the house ready for your visit," he said, "is that okay?" Each group member nodded with approval, and took their seats. Duckman was lucky enough to sit behind this legendary basketball playing imaginary friend. After everyone was seated, Wilt crammed himself into the driver's seat. "A little housekeeping announcements," he opened, "you can open the windows, but no limbs hanging outside; no getting up, and keep your conversations low with no shouting." He paused and added, "is that okay?" Duckman slid open his window, "it is okay with me, I cannot wait to get to Foster's." Wilt looked up at the rearview mirror, "your reputation precedes you. I do not know what you did to Frankie, but in my book, that is not okay." Wilt dropped the shifter in gear, and the bus lurched forward.

Duckman slouched back in his seat and scowled, 'geez,' he thought, 'evidently more people know about me.' He realized he had did a wrong to Foster's most popular member, but he did not realize the damage was this extreme. "Two things Wilt," Duckman explained, "first: I realize what I did was wrong, and I am glad I won this trip so I can make those amends. Second: I am not a bad guy, so do not judge me until you know the facts." Wilt looked again in the rearview mirror, "well I am glad you want to apologize, and I am sorry for getting off on the wrong foot with you." Duckman nodded, but kept his silence through the entire trip to Foster's.

When the bus edged up near the gate of the old Victorian style mansion, Duckman could only stare at it with awe and wonderment. Here was the most famous home for all imaginary friends, and Duckman was about to accomplish his aim. Wilt unfastened his seatbelt, and opened the door for the exhausted group. "We are here folks," Wilt said cheerfully, "everyone follow me please, and stay close." The huge gate automatically opened to let Wilt and the visitors in. An interesting scene met the tour group's eyes.

The property itself was vast, with a lovely view of the surrounding mountains. The air was clean, and the grounds were green. But what really took the group by surprise, were the many wonderful imaginary friends enjoying different outdoor games and events. There were large ones, small ones, fat ones, skinny ones, and ones with single or multi-eyes. No two imaginary friends looked alike, and they all looked happy without a care in the world. Duckman noticed Eduardo amongst them. He was standing still, while the young imaginary friends were using his tail as a jump rope.

As the group ambled by Eduardo, Wilt halted everyone. "I would like you guys to meet Eduardo. He is a tenured resident here at Foster's." Eduardo said 'Hola,' to the tourists, and shook hands. When Duckman approached him, Eduardo's uni-brow knitted, "hola you meanie," and refused to shake Duckman's hand. The group was already on the stairs to the porch, and Duckman ran after them. 'This is not good," he thought, 'if Eduardo greeted me this way, I am definitely not a favorite here.'

Wilt knocked on the huge double doors, and they opened to reveal a large rabbit with a top hat and wearing a monicle. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," he said in his best Edwardian English accent, "on behalf of Madam Foster and myself, we bid you all a hearty welcome." Wilt introduced the visitor's, "this is Mr. Herriman, our Business Affairs Manager at Foster's. Sometimes we call him Mr. 'H.'" Mr. Herriman gave Wilt a sour look, "not everyone good sir." He went over to a corner under the bannister of the great stairs and grabbed a microphone. "Madam Foster and Miss Francis - your presence is requested in the foyer." He hopped back to the group, "they should be here momentarily."

Duckman looked around, and noticed a lot of different imaginary friends going from one room to another, playing games, or sitting in one of the many couches and chairs. He spied Co-Co in the next room approaching the foyer. He waved at her. Co-Co's rubber raft looking bill turned afrown, and she turned away and went back in the other room. 'Why is this happening?' Duckman wondered, 'I never realized I was hated so much. I wish I did not win this trip at all.' Herriman sidled up next to Duckman, "my good sir, I know what you did. Miss Francis and I have our differences, but you sir, are not a gentleman in my book." Duckman clinched his fists, "if you would give time to…"

"You will have plenty of time to explain sir!"

At that moment the sound of a cane hitting the floor was heard, and Madame Foster appeared in the foyer; her granddaughter Frankie in tow. Wilt introduced each visitor to Madam Foster and Frankie, who responded with laughs and handshakes. When the two approached Duckman, they frowned. "You are welcome here, but I have nothing to say," Madam Foster said. Frankie angrily looked down at the yellow duck wearing a backwards Arizona State ballcap and glasses. "I did not know you were literally a duck," she said coldly, "I thought you were a goofy teen like Goofball Magee." Duck shook his head, "nope - a duck."

"I do not know how you won this visit," Frankie said, "but we have nothing to say to each other. You are an insensitive jerk face!"

"But let me explain…"

"There is nothing to explain right now, just enjoy your visit. And Ducky, or Duckman?"

"Yes?"

"Stay outta my way!" Frankie followed her Grandmother out of the foyer.

"Well guys," Wilt said to the tour group, "rooms have been prepared for you. There will be two to a room. Everything you need from toothbrushes, to washcloths have been provided for you. We will have dinner at exactly six o' clock sharp!" He led the tourists up the flight of stairs. At the landing, the group could see the hallways going in six different directions. More imaginary friends were seen running around, and going about their business. All of a sudden, Mac and Bloo came out of nowhere. They were playing 'race and chase.' Wilt halted them, "what are the rules about running in the hallways fellas."

"Aw come on Wilt," Mac protested, "you have have been hangin' around the hot-crossed bunny too long."

"Tell me about it," Bloo chimed in. Wilt pointed to the guests, "guys, meet our winners for the tour of Foster's." Bloo and Mac greeted each visitor until they reached the Duckman. Sensing of what was about to be said, Duckman told Mac and Bloo either to say something nice, or leave him alone. Both the boy and imaginary friend chose the latter, and went dashing off down one of the hallways. Wilt guided his visitors down the second hallway to the last on the right.

The group came upon six doors; three on each side. "Okay folks, pick a roommate and a room. It is now five in the afternoon, and dinner will be at six. I will see you then."

Each of the guests paired up. Duckman paired up with a gentleman dressed in a white shirt and red tie. He was wearing a sith robe, and had a light saber on his belt. Duck looked at his bespectacled roommate, "Star Wars fan?"

"Yup," he responded, "and my name is Dave."

"Well Dave, let us check out our room shall we?" Dave did not say anything, and the both of them opened the door to their room. What they saw inside, was a spacious room with two comfortable twin beds, and an elegant sofa and TV in the corner. On the flat dresser, there were two folded towels, rags, toothbrushes, combs, soap, shampoo, and a tube of toothpaste. The window was very large and offered a beautiful view of the property and the surrounding mountains.

Dave threw his duffel bag under the bed, and sat in one of the chairs with a laptop. Duckman walked over and peered over Daves shoulder, "Star Wars official site?"

"Shut-up and leave me alone," Dave responded.

"A little touchy are we?"

"Shut-up and leave me alone!"

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Shut-up and leave me alone!" Duckman rolled his eyes, 'great,' he thought. He threw himself on the bed, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

About an hour later Mr. Herriman announced the dinner call. Dave closed his laptop and went toward the door, "you going to dinner?"

"Shut-up and leave me alone," Duckman responded, "no I am not going to dinner."

"Suit yourself," and Dave closed the door. Duckman laid on his bed in the dark. "I am definitely going to leave when everyone is asleep," he said to himself, "why did I win this trip? I know what I did to Frankie was wrong, and I am willing to make amends. After being treated this way all afternoon, was an apology worth it? Deep down in his gut, Duckman knew that it was. He knew he was going to get the cold shoulder on this trip, and he had to soldier through it in order to make the peace. Duckman continued to stare at the ceiling when he heard, "Master Duckman, your presence is requested in the dining facility!" There was a knock at the door, and Duckman got up and opened it. It was Bloo, "Mr. 'H' sent me up here to get you. They are not going to eat until you show up."

"You tell them," Duckman said shaking his finger at Bloo, "I care not to have dinner. I will starve." With that, Duckman shut the door. He went back to his bed and laid down, and continued to stare at the ceiling.

About an hour later, Dave returned to the room. Duckman was staring out the window with his hands behind his back. "You missed a lot of good food and conversation."

"So?"

"The tour of Foster's will begin tomorrow morning," Dave said, "it will start at eight-thirty."

"Fine."

"Frankie is our tour guide for the morning session, then Madam Foster has us for the afternoon."

"Big whoop."

"By the way, Herriman wants to see you in his office now, and NO excuses. Bloo should be up here anytime to take you there." Duckman turned around from the window, "what does he want with me?"

"He did not say."


End file.
